Misfortunate events
by AwesomeSaucelv8
Summary: are the most fortunate, really. AU, Kagerou Project, with a neko!Kido. Answers that question you've always wanted to know: What would happen if Kido was a cat? Shipping, of course! Slight MaryKido, nothing major. Takes place somewhere before chapter 4 of the manga.


**A Kagerou Project oneshot because Kagerou Project is cool. Canonically, this doesn't happen at all, because Kido isn't a cat. Nor is Mary this knowledgable. But shut up, this is my little AU universe. What if Kido was a cat-person-thing? Then I'd totally ship MaryKido. That makes sense.**

**I OWN NONE OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO JIN, THE LUCKY BASTARD.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kido sighed, pushing her hood back. This was the part she hated most. The speech. The introduction of a new member.

The girl was sitting on the couch, and tried his best not to gasp or do something incredibly stupid or offensive. It was noble of her, Kido would give him that.

"A-a-a-" She stuttered, like a broken record. Seto shook his head.

"Are you sure you still want to stay?" The taller boy asked, worriedly looking at Kano. Said blonde nodded, and waved Kido away. Kido gladly did so, walking out of the room, away from everyone else, from the frightened girl on the couch.

"A-are you okay?" Came a small and hushed voice to her side. Kido whipped around, surprised, only to find it was Mary, the quarter-medusa. Mary jumped back, like a timid little mouse. Kido immediately regretted being so rash. Mary was not used to sudden things. She was far too timid.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kido quipped, turning back around to finish cleaning the dishes. There was an awful silence where all that could be heard was the scrub, scrubbing away at the porcelain, before that, too, was silent.

"What?" Kido asked, turning her red eyes back around to meet Mary's own red eyes. It was funny, Kido thought, how she was once the only person with red eyes. It was funny that this little semi-medusa should make her feel like less of a monster.

"Why do you always run away?"

Mary's voice was soft as ever, but had a sharp, inquisitive tone to it that Kido had never heard before.

"Run away… from what?"

"Them," Mary looked back, to the room where Kano and Seto and Momo and that boy with his cyber friend were probably arguing and trying their best to convince him. "Whenever they have to… you know, explain… you always run away."

Kido didn't answer for a long moment, before looking away, clutching at the bench with white-knuckled hands. If Mary looked, she could see Kido's claws extend.

"I've been accepted by everyone, I know, but… I'm afraid that one day, I'm going to be rejected, and… I'm afraid it's going to hurt."

Kido could remember back in the orphanage, where she woke up one day. She didn't remember anything before that day, thirteen years ago.

Kano and Seto were the first ones to talk to her. They thought she was cool, like a super hero. She had a tail, she had catlike ears, claws, and she could jump really high and balance on the playground fence. She was, in their eyes, the most awesome thing to ever walk this earth.

Mary wasn't even fazed when they told her. After all, having medusa parents was a lot stranger than being Kido. And that was what Kido liked best about the normally shy and timid girl. With the others, she often froze up, hyperventilated, or did something stupid like trip over and spill the tea everywhere. Whereas with Kido, Mary was a lot more open, a lot more… free. Maybe it was because the two saw a common ally. Someone who felt the same.

"Um, Kido, y-your…" Mary didn't finish her sentence for fear of offending the taller girl, and said taller girl huffed and retracted her claws from the bench top. They left little marks in the wood.

"Sorry." Kido apologised gruffly. "It just sorta happens…"

There was another silence, and Mary was too afraid to even meet Kido's eyes. Suddenly, she blurted, "I'm sorry! Please, don't be angry!"

Kido was surprised by the sudden apology, but smiled and patted Mary's white hair gently.

"I'm not angry. What makes you think that?" She let herself smile, just a little. Mary looked up and their red eyes met once more, but this time, Mary was smiling. Just a little.

"I-I'll make some tea…"

"Hn."

Kido watched with something close to amusement as Mary busied herself making two cups of tea. With a contented sigh, she sat back in her seat on the couch, for she had seated herself down. Her cat-like reflexes sensed the medusa coming back to her, cups of tea in hand. Before Kido's mind caught up, she reached out with both hands and steadied Mary, who was on the verge of falling over. The tea wobbled worryingly close to the edge of the tray, but did not spill. Breathing deeply, the two separated once more, Mary blushing profusely and Kido finding the roof suddenly very interesting.

"A-ah, y-your tea…" Mary held out a cup in a trembling hand, which Kido took gratefully.

"Thanks, Mary…" Kido took a sip, and sighed. "You make such great tea."

Relieved that Kido wasn't angry, Mary took a seat next to her and sipped her own tea. Content silence settled over them as they drank and relaxed. The shouts had died down quite a while ago, Kido realised. Was that a good thing?

Suddenly, Kido felt very tired. Her lack of sleep had finally caught up with her, after today's stressful events. With drooping eyelids, she struggled to stay awake, to not look weak. She was the leader. She could…

She barely felt her cup being taken out of her hands and being placed gently on the tabletop.

"Wha…"

"Sh, you're sleepy. You can go to sleep, if you like."

Kido was reluctant, but her body protested against her pride. Within the minute, she was resting on Mary's shoulder.

When Kano and Seto and Momo finally settled their argument, and Kano managed to persuade Momo into staying, they entered the lounge room.

"Kido, I-" Kano started, but his mouth was stopped by Seto's hand.

"Sh, look."

On the couch, Kido and Mary were sleeping, their mouths formed into small smiles.

And the three smiled. Just a little bit.

* * *

**AAANND that's a wrap, folks! Short but sweet, eh?**

**Originally, this was gonna be an epic chapter story, but... laziness, why do you become me?**

**Also, I smashed my face into a lane rope on Monday. That was fun.**

**Well, I'll be seeing you guys later! Out!**


End file.
